Hikari no Kioku
by luigi01-niagi02
Summary: Song-fic. Ketika Lag mengetahui Gauche adalah Noir. Selanjutnya baca sendiri " rating K plus untuk keamanan pribadi dan semua. Request seseorang dulu


Sebenarnya sudah lama aku tulis ini, sekitar April 2012 kemarinnya. Tapi aku ragu mau upload XD~ Song-fic request Mikoto Yutaka.

Anyway, Letter bee bukan milikku, aku cuma pinjam karakternya dan scene.

**Hikari no Kioku belong to Angelo**

**Letter Bee/Tegami Bachi belong to Asada Hiroyuki**

**But, the fic belong to Luigi01 (Luigi-Kagayaku01)**

* * *

_Masshiro ni furitsumoru hikari ni te o nabashita_

_Kioku ano hi no mama de_

_Nakushite shimawanai you ni_

_Kotoba ni takushita omoi kimi ni todoke_

Lag berdiri, dan didepannya ada Gauche, namun ia beranggapan bahwa itu bukan Gauche, tapi Noir.

"Aku percaya... aku benar-benar percaya jika Gauche kembali...," kata Lag. "Sylvette juga percaya hal itu! Sampai sekarang! Tapi... Kau bukan Gauche... Kau NOIR!"

Lag menahan tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Dan melanjutkan.

"Kau belajar ingatan-ingatannya Gauche, dari peluru surat (maksudnya Letter Bullet)...," kata Lag. "Sampai sejak kau bangun... kau berakting seperti Gauche waktu itu, ya kan?"

Kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya. Tapi ia tidak terisak.

"Dalam waktu ini, kau berbohong kepada kami, Noir! Apakah itu ketika Garrard-san berkata bahwa ia mengirimmu ke ibukota? Apakah itu ketika kau berjanji menjadi Gauche untuk menjadi yang terbaik?!" kata Lag, melanjutkan kata-kata itu.

Gauche-atau Noir, lalu mengerti dan berkata "Jika aku dicintai, dibutuhkan... dengan orang-orang yang baik, seperti kau dan Sylvette. Jika aku juga dapat tinggal disini, dikota ini denganmu, mungkin saja aku tinggal disini selamanya. Bagaimana senangnya diriku, itulah.. menurutku. Jika aku juga dapat menjadi dirinya, aku akan menjadi Gauche Suede," sambil menghela napasnya. "Seperti yang kau bilang, Lag, aku bukan Gauche... Aku adalah perampok dari Reverse, Noir."

Lalu, ia mengambil jubahnya. Dari atas genteng itu, Roda melompat sambil memegang pisau kecil yang selalu ia bawa.

_Tsukiakari ni terasarete_

_Yume no kakera yoru ni mau_

_Furuenagara yorisotta_

_Nukumori made oboete iru_

"Ro-Roda! K-kau hidup?!" kata Lag, terkejut.

Ketika Roda mendarat di atap, Noir menghentikannya.

"Roda, tolong mundur," kata Noir, dengan tenang.

Roda tertengun. 'Wajahnya... seperti orang itu, sepertinya...'

"Lag," kata Noir. "Maafkan aku, aku telah menyepakati ini, tapi... aku tidak punya pilihan lain... Penduduk dengan populasi yang banyak di Yodaka, tinggal dengan tenangnya, Mereka adalah sebagian dari eksperimen-eksperimen itu... Seperti Laurence, Zeal, dan Roda..."

Lag menatapnya, kemudian Noir melanjutkan.

"Aku... yang kehilangan semuanya, sekarang mempunyai orang yang aku lindungi. Fakta bahwa aku tinggal sendirian sudahlah cukup. Untuk mengubah kepemerintahan, untuk mengubah dunia? Tapi, tidak semuanya...," kata Noir. "Lag, kau bilang kau melihat isi hatiku, kan? Jika itu benar, kau seharusnya benar-benar mengerti... kau seharusnya merasakan itu..."

"Istirahat didalam hatiku ini, ketakutanku pada matahari buatan itu, dan... kebencianku," kata Noir. "Aku bukan apa-apa didalam ingatannya Gauche, ketika berada pada ibukota. Sayangnya, aku memiliki mimpi yang menakutkan. Semuanya sangat dalam sekali, yang belum aku pahami semuanya. Tapi, ketika aku bangun, aku merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Dengan penglihatan ini, aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri. Itu sangat berhubungan sekali, kepada matahari buatan, dan... aku harus menghentikan sinar itu! Karena resolusi yang tunggal itu menyinari hatiku..."

"Jika kau melihat isi hatiku, maka seharusnya kau merasakannya juga, Lag. Aku lebih suka jika kau tetap diam tentang ini dan biarkan aku pergi ke ibukota... Dan, ketika kau membuka mulutmu, aku akan-"

"Aku tidak akan!" teriak Lag.

Noir terkejut.

_Tatoe kimi ga asu o miushiatte_

_Utsurikawaru toki ni kokoro o ubawarete mo_

"Aku tidak merasakan... sesuatu...," kata Lag. "Tidak satupun! Aku tidak mengerti apapun yang kau ucap! Aku tidak peduli!" lanjutnya. "Aku hanya... kehilangan Gauche...! Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersama dengan Sylvette dan Gauche lagi..."

Noir kemudian menurunkan senjatanya. Gymnopedie.

"Lag, aku mempunyai permintaan untukmu... Aku ingin kau tidak mengatakan Sylvette bahwa aku pergi sekarang," kata Noir. "Maukah kau bilang kepada Sylvette tentang rencana pengiriman Gauche ke ibukota dipercepat? Aku tidak ingin Sylvette menanggung rasa sakit lagi..."

"Noir...," kata Roda, khawatir.

_Masshiro ni furitsumoru hikari o oitsuzuketa_

_Kioku ano hi no mama de_

_Kowarete shimawanai you ni_

_Kono mune ni himeta omoi kimi ni todokete_

"Berhenti berpura-pura seperti Gauche! Kau bukan dia! Kau hanya berbohong, dan berpura-pura baik, Noir!" Lag berlari ke arahnya, namun dicegat oleh Roda.

Bel berbunyi. Berkali-kali. *Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!*

"Bel?" tanya Roda.

"Itu... bel panggilan daruratnya Bee Hive!" kata Lag.

Bel terus berbunyi. Noir membalik badannya.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali dengan suara isi hatiku, kau juga tak akan bisa menanggung ini. Aku sangat bangga denganmu...," kata Noir. "Selamat tinggal, Lag. Kau takkan pernah mempercayaiku. Tapi, kalaupun aku meminjam ingatan dari Gauche, perasaanku kepadamu dan Sylvette adalah dari hatiku yang sebenarnya."

Ia kemudian turun, dan berlari ke arah jalanan yang gelap.

"...Noir," kata Lag. Ia kemudian terisak. "Noir... Gau... NOOOOOIIIIRRRR! GAAAAUUUCHEEEEE!" ia berteriak. Teriakan tanda ia tidak mau berpisah.

'Kumohon... kembali lagi...'

* * *

OOC? Mungkin... Soalnya aku bingung juga scene sekaligus song-nya. Gomen kalo salah phrase-nya, soalnya juga kata-katanya mungkin berbeda banget dari manga-nya.

Anyway, ini spoiler dari chap.45 :D bikin dengan kondisi ngantuki sekaligus di-revisi. Monggo :D~


End file.
